


Jebakan

by sakhi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Memang sudah tidak seharusnya Eren percaya pada Jean. [Jean/Eren, AU, ficlet]
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Jebakan

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: garink, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)

Satu hal yang paling tidak Eren sukai di dunia ini adalah: tidurnya diganggu.

Bahkan kepada orang rumahnya, ia sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak membangunkannya apa pun yang terjadi. Sekalipun itu gempa bumi dan ia beresiko mati di bawah reruntuhan atap dan dinding rumah, percayalah ia akan mati dengan tenang.

Untuk meminimalisir resiko jika ayah dan ibunya atau Mikasa lupa, Eren sudah menempelkan kertas di pintu kamarnya yang berbunyi: “Prince Eren is sleeping. Don’t disturb!”

Tidak lupa pintu kamar dikunci dengan kunci yang dibiarkan menggantung eksotis disana. Sengaja.

Lalu di suatu pagi yang cukup cerah untuk digunakan berolah raga, Guren no Yumiya mengalun keras bak genderang perang di pagi hari yang damai. Eren kalap, seketika duduk tegak di ranjang dengan jantung luar biasa berdebar. Dengan hati yang sangat sadar, ia meraih ponselnya yang masih menyanyikan lagu yang sama di nakas. Bukan mengangkat telepon yang masuk, ia malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke layar ponsel, kemudian berteriak, “BERISIK LO!”

Meskipun belum seluruh amarahnya tersalurkan, ia membanting saja ponselnya.

Membanting ke ranjang, maksudnya. Sayang dong ponsel mahal dibanting ke lantai. Belinya juga pakai uang, bukan modal selangkang.

Melirik jam dinding bergambar Winnie the Pooh yang jarum pendeknya sudah mengarah ke angka sembilan, Eren kembali berteriak seolah ada kebakaran.

“APAAN SIH MASIH JAM SEGINI JUGA KOK ALARM HAPE GUE BUNYI YA.”

Kemudian ia memasang raut sedang berpikir. Seingatnya ia sengaja tidak mengatur alarm untuk hari ini karena hari ini ia tidak ada kelas. Jadi, kok?

Cepat-cepat diraihnya ponsel. Lalu menghidupkan layarnya, memasukkan kode keamanan, menyadari bahwa yang tadi itu bukan alarm melainkan panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang dengan nama kontak ‘Kuda’.

“SIYALAN LO KUD.”

Kud itu kuda. Iya.

Masih pagi padahal. Membasahi tenggorokan dengan air putih saja belum, apalagi buang hajat. Tapi Eren sudah berulang kali teriak macam tukang sayur keliling yang biasa lewat pagi-pagi.

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, ponselnya kembali menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya dengan nama ‘Kuda’ terpampang di layar.

Disapunya ikon telepon berwarna hijau, lalu dengan geram diletakkanya di kuping.

“MAU APA SIH LO JEN PAGI-PAGI UDAH GANGGU BOBO GANTENG GUA HAH.”

_“Ren …”_

Suara macho di ujung sana terdengar bagai menahan sesuatu. Apa Jean sedang kebelet boker dan air di kos-kosannya mati? Memang sih beberapa waktu belakangan Jean sering curhat ke Eren kalau air di kos-kosannya sering mati dan beberapa kali pula ia menumpang mandi di rumah Eren yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari kos-kosannya. Jean itu memang anak perantauan. Beda dengan Eren yang dari PG sampai kuliah menetap di daerah yang sama.

“Kenapa suara lo kek nahan kentut gitu?”

Nada bicara Eren mulai terdengar kalem.

_"_ _Tangan gue …”_

Lagi-lagi suara Jean kedengaran tertahan. Eren kan kepo. Ia paling tidak bisa mendengar omongan yang sepotong-sepotong begini,

“Ngomong yang jelas dong. Gue matiin nih.”

_"_ _Ja-jangan, Ren.”_

Anjir. Ini manusia karnivora kenapa sih.

“YAUDAH NGOMONG YANG JELAS DONG LO KAYAK LAGI NAHAN BOKER TAU GAK.”

_“Tangan gue. Tangan gue berdarah. Banyak banget nih darahnya. Tolongin gua.”_

“Hah? Yang bener lo? Kok bisa? Lo abis ngapain?”

_“Tadi gua mau buka jendela. Terus tangan gua kena ujung kacanya. Robek nih jir banyak banget darahnya, Ren.”_

“HAH YANG BENER AJA LO?! DEKET SITU ADA KLINIK GAK? LO KE KLINIK AJA BURUAN! ITU TANGAN LO IKET DULU PAKE KAOS ATAU APA KEK BIAR DARAHNYA GAK NGUCUR TERUS. CEPETAN!”

Daripada membantu teman yang sedang terluka, Eren lebih kelihatan seperti memberi instruksi untuk ibu melahirkan.

_“Gak bisa, Ren. Gue udah puyeng nih. Gue rasa udah kekurangan darah gue. Insomnia nih gue.”_

“ANEMIA GOBLOK.”

_“Iya, itu deh. Lo buruan kesini tolongin gue kek.”_

“Eh, iya. Bentar deh gue sikat gigi dulu. Baru bangun tidur gue.”

_“Gak perlu, Ren. Entar kelamaan. Entar gue keburu mati.”_

Dengan pertimbangan mulutnya enggak bau-bau amat, Eren buru-buru keluar kamar masih dengan pakaian yang dipakainya tidur. Menyambar kunci motor dan kotak P3K, lalu pamit dengan Mama Carla dan Papa Grisha yang sedang ngobrol-ngobrol manja di beranda depan. Nasib baik orang tuanya adalah tipe orang tua yang tidak nyinyir. Ia cukup menjelaskan kalau Jean sedang butuh pertolongan pertama.

Motor bebek yang umurnya sudah lebih tua dari dirinya diengkol penuh tenaga. Sampai rasanya ia sudah mau menyerah saja, baru motor butut itu mau hidup. Gas ia main-mainkan ala motor ninja, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan berpamitan sekali lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Biar berkah.

“Mah, Pah, Eren menunaikan tugas negara dulu, ya!”

Bukan malah membalas dengan hati-hati di jalan, mama dan papanya malah mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi di udara.

“Okesip!”

* * *

* * *

Meskipun sudah tua, motornya ini sudah biasa dibawa kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Jadi kalau hanya untuk ke kos-kosan Jean, ia hanya perlu waktu lima menit.

Motor diparkirkan di halaman, sepasang kaki berbalut sandal Spider Man berlari menuju kamar kos dengan nomor 13 di pintunya.

Nomor saja 13. Pantas Jean sial melulu.

“JEN! WOY JEN INI GUE EREN!”

Pintu digedor-gedor heboh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jean yang tidak apa-apa.

Tidak ada banjir darah. Tidak ada tangan robek. Jean sehat _wal afiat_.

“Anji*g.”

Eren enggak teriak. Tapi hatinya berteriak ribuan kali memaki-maki Jean. Raut muka yang tadinya panik setengah hidup, kini berubah masam semasam-masamnya.

“Gak lucu becanda lo.”

“Pffft— ciye yang khawatir. Nyampe bawa-bawa kotak P3K segala. Pfft—”

“Gue pulang. Bhay.”

Eren berbalik arah. Benar-benar berniat pulang. Namun Jean menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ketika Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan siap adu panco, Jean menunjukkan jarinya yang luka tersayat pisau.

“Beneran luka kok. Tadi berdarah. Lumayan banyak sih. Tapi sekarang udah enggak.”

“Siapa?”

“Hah?”

“Yang nanya.”

Mampus.

“Ren.”

“Apa?”

“Uda dong ngambeknya. Gue kan cuma becanda.”

“IYA LO BECANDA TAPI BECANDA LO GAK LUCU.”

“Maaf deh.”

“MAAF-MAAF _YOUR HEAD_.”

“Gue ada kaset _game_ baru nih. Main yuk?”

Hening sebentar. Jean tahu Eren lemah dengan ajakan bermain _game_.

“… yuk deh. Tapi pakein betadin dulu jari lo ya. Eh tapi cuci bersih dulu pake air anget. Terus olesin betadin. Abis itu tempel plaster.”

“Iya, iya.”

Beberapa saat setelah mereka fokus dengan konsol dan layar datar, Jean baru menyadari sesuatu ketika Eren berteriak heboh.

“HAHAHA MAMPUS LO JEN.”

“Ren.”

Jean dan Eren masih sama-sama fokus.

“Apa?”

“Hidung gua yang salah atau mulut lo emang rada bau busuk ya?”

Hening selama beberapa kali degup jantung, sampai konsol dibanting tidak berperasaan.

“GUE GAK SEMPET SIKAT GIGI TAU LO GARA-GARA LO PANIKIN GUE NYET.”

“PARAH LU BOI!”

“ELU YANG PARAH BECANDAAN GAK LIAT JAM!”

Adu mulut sesi kedua pun dimulai.

**END**


End file.
